halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Walters: Superhero
Jack Walters: Superhero is a Halo 3 machinima superhero series about a young man who has grown up with comics all of his life, and has never really amounted to anything. One day, Jack unfortunately gets in a life threatening accident. Even though he survives, Jack is given a super power and realizes he can use it for good. It is created by HappyHourFilms, the makers of the bob and phil show. Plot 'Promo' The series trailer for the series starts off with the superhero jack walters teleporting in the desert and looks for someone. he teleports to a cave of some kind and ready's his assualt rifle until he see's writing that says behind you and turns around and is knock out but wakes up in a few minutes. he faces the villian, malevolence, who says it is the end and says he should have given up instead of trying to save the world. he says even if he could beat him, he would return stronger and faster then ever. jack then starts to laugh and malevolence asks whats so dawn funny, where he says his name is fucking stupid and he trys to kill him but jack teleports away before he can. he teleports outside where malevolence follows and the two are about to engage int battle where the fighting is interupted by jacks narration and he tells his story on how he got to this point. Episode 1 The episode has the story of the series promo but goes futher in after jack halted the fight to be narrator. he begins his tale in new haven, where it used to be the happyest place on earth without the so much crime. he goes to college and lives with his roommate chris. the reason thier so much crime is because when the new mayor got elected he made a bunch of stupid new laws that the police are force to enforce and thus the town has no real police force and no one to protect the people. it started a few months ago when he went to his atpartment but roommate wouldnt let him in when avatar didnt when best picture and wants to be left alone. he only comes out when jack tells him thier gonna be showing some sci-fi movies in the auturiom, where he gets out and drives them both thier. after talking to his friend about comics when her girlfriend, surbrien asks if he would help her to her car. after walking to her car, she is happy because thier anneversy is a few days away when they first started dating. when she asks what jack got him, he totally forgets about it and tells her he will show her on thier special day. when he talks to his friend chris, he says he's busy making a teleportation device for class. when jack asks to test it, he says no, saying he doesnt what could happen if he used it. when he leaves to get an energy drink, jack tests out the device. after a bif explosian, chriss comes back in to see what jack did and finds him in the wall. Links *Episode List Category:Machinima